Secretly
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* KyoHaru from Tachibana's perspective. Tachibana speaks about Kyoya's feelings to Haruhi. lol


Random one-shot.

* * *

He always looks at her with wishful, longing gaze. Always follows her movements secretly, and observes her face whenever someone says something. He always tenses when she looks at him, and he always clenches his hands when someone touches her. He never really bothers to be extra pleasant to her, on the contrary, he acts like a little, mean child with her. There is a debt thing going on between them that he raises constantly, and it is amusing to follow how all of these children cautiously follow one another. Some more forward in their feelings, some very secretive and others oblivious.

He always looks at her with peculiar curiosity but keeps his distance from her. Whenever I take them somewhere, he always prefers to sit in the furthers seat from her. He becomes very manipulative at times when he wants to keep her away from other's more improper attention, coming up with some unimportant, trivial excuses. He never voices any objections openly.

The Suoh kid likes her, too. He is always at her side and always tries to get her attention somehow. Kyoya-san's facial muscles become very pressured and nervous whenever the blonde kid throws his hands around her neck, but he doesn't say anything. Just sighs quietly and continues to look at her from the side.

He always asks me to go after her, make sure she safely gets home and 'no asshole' bothers her. I do. I always make sure she is safe and no one in the neighborhood dares to pull jokes with her. I remember the first time, he asked me to check on her, find out about her all I can. I thought, it's young master being himself, but it was different. It wasn't just general interest in the new kid that came to school. It was much more and he himself didn't know that back then.

I never saw him more distressed than when she encountered some thugs and got thrown into the sea. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't control his facial expression. The boy had inherited exceptional abilities from Ootori-sama of masking his face and not showing any emotion, but that day, even the dumbest idiot would get that he cared about the girl. And he cared too much.

That day, in the evening he asked me to find the thugs that attacked her and make sure they pay for what they did. That was the first request from him of that nature. His well-restrained temper got out of control that day. That same day, in the late evening, after I caught the intruders, I went to his bedroom to talk to him, before unwillingly witnessing something weird.

Him acting like a teenage hormonal boy, acting on his urges, acting unlike himself, acting irresponsible. Sacrificing his good image in her eyes for his friend's sake, so, she would forgive him and his impulsive scolding. Doing something, where he had nothing to gain. The same night, for the first time in my life, I have seen that boy crying... silently...alone.

I remember how strangely excited and angry he was when he was taken out in the early morning with his friends and left out in the mall. After the display of his dislike for what the friends did, even I believed him. But then during the drive home, I have realized he had never been that cheerful. He spent the entire day with her. He spend his day with the little, pretty girl.

I have been shocked when Yoshio-sama slapped him in front of everyone. My heart stung for the boy, but the way he held himself, proud and unfazed, made me admire him even more. What that day, puzzled me the most was the girl. That commoner girl standing up to Yoshio Ootori was something I wouldn't forget even if the world ends. I think Kyoya-san wouldn't forget either. His face was a little shocked when she spoke and scolded his father. When she defended him and stood by him, while everyone else just watched. Then I understood why he loved her, so hard, so passionately, so tenderly.

* * *

 **Announcement!** If there is anyone who would like to co-write a KyoHaru story with me pm me. :D lol


End file.
